telltalebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Sins of the Father Vol 1 5
: : : : : : : : : : Deadshot escalates his attack on Bruce Wayne and all those involved in the events at Arkham Asylum leading to potentially explosive consequences. Plot The issue begins with Commissioner Gordon racing to the top of the GCPD because someone has turned on the Bat Signal. Gordon finds Batman waiting for him on the roof with a message: Gordon is in danger. Deadshot has promised Bruce Wayne that he would go after all those close to him and that puts Gordon in the cross-hairs. Gordon assures Batman that he’s safe as long as he stays at the GCPD and encourages Batman to protect Wayne and the others. We next see a scene where Bruce is talking to Lucius and Regina at Wayne Enterprises. He’s assured them that they will have armed protection to ensure their safety. They are both thankful for the protection and assure Bruce they have faith in him to do the right thing. As we jump to the Batcave, Bruce and Alfred are using drones to monitor Floyd Lawton’s estate to track any movements in or out of the house. During this time, Bruce reveals to Alfred that he sees the butler as the man who raised him and views him as more of a father than Thomas Wayne. They’re interrupted by a video message of Deadshot who snuck out of the estate without being noticed. He threatens Bruce that he has all those guilty of assisting Thomas Wayne in his crimes and will kill them all. Batman races into action and manages to save Regina from her car which had been rigged with explosives. He then heads to GCPD and prevents Deadshot from firing a missile at the station. A fight occurs and Batman unmasks Deadshot to learn that he isn’t Floyd Lawton at all, but rather Jack Burnett, a former enforcer for Falcone. The distraction kept Batman away from Wayne Manor where the real Deadshot begins burning the house down with a flamethrower. Alfred springs into action and shoots at Lawton before engaging in fisticuffs. Deadshot appreciates Alfred’s skills but the older man is no match for Deadshot who gets the upper hand and gets Alfred to surrender. Batman is too late as Alfred has been taken. He tracks Deadshot to a building owned by Lawton’s company, which is being patrolled by former employees of Falcone. It seems as if the vacuum left by the mob boss’ death has been filled by Deadshot. Batman easily takes out the guards and makes it to where Deadshot is keeping Alfred as well as several other hostages, all of which he has deemed guilty of assisting in the crimes of Thomas Wayne. Deadshot encourages Batman to stay back by revealing that Alfred is wired with explosives and Lawton has the detonator in his hands. The issue ends on this cliffhanger. Appearing in "Part Five" Featured Characters: * Batman Supporting Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth * Ben Hagiwara * Commissioner Jim Gordon * Wayne Enterprises ** Regina Zellerbach ** Lucius Fox Antagonists: * Deadshot ** Constantine Corelli ** Jack Burnett Other Characters: * Gotham City Police Department ** Officer Robbins * Martha Wayne (In a photograph only) * Thomas Wayne (In a photograph only) * Asherton (Mentioned only) * Carmine Falcone (Mentioned only) * Gotham Knights (Mentioned only) * Mayor Hamilton Hill (Mentioned only) Locations: * United States of America ** Gotham City *** GCPD Headquarters *** Wayne Manor *** Wayne Tower **** Batcave *** Arkham Asylum (On a TV or computer screen) *** Crime Alley (Mentioned only) * Barbados (Mentioned only) Items: * Batcomputer * Bat-Signal Vehicles: * Batmobile * Batplane * Batcycle (Mentioned only) Notes * This book was first published on June 20, 2018. * No special notes. Trivia * No trivia. Category:Comic Books